istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Client 383.57
This release marks the final set of changes to the Blight client (and there's lots of changes). We're looking to get this released to the Live shards very soon, since it contains a fix for a crash that occurs in the Tombs. Please report any issues through the support site at https://support.istaria.com FEATURES: *Updated network settings to use larger packet sizes since dial up is a thing of the past. *Added support for custom sorting of all UI windows. Please note that most windows are left at the same order as before. If you think a window list should have a different sort than current, please contact support. *Increase number of map layers to 32 to support custom map packs. *Sound emitters now have stereo panning when within the sound inner radius. *New sound log for tracking down issue with sounds playing. *Added Loot All menu click and Loot All Option. *If an NPC is active in a quest step, it will have an indicator above its head *New tutorial menu option *Java launcher detects if trying to start more than once instance of Istaria from the same path and warns about potential cache problems. Multiple instances are supported, but stable from separate install locations. *Added cycleNearest enemy to options window and hot key builder window *Added close button to character creation window *New character texture cache to improve character re-load times *Threaded message dequeuing to reduce hitching and improve performance *Added button to stop object spinning FIXES: *If a combat animation is missing, combat feedback will be still be displayed. *Transport logging disabled by default *Default mode for client is windowed mode. This has been changed to make the client more friendly to network security programs that have a popup that requires user feedback before Istaria can connect to the internet. *Item properties window fixed so it will now show restrictions information for Craft Rating Minimum, Craft Rating Maximum, Adventure Rating Minimum, Adventure Rating Maximum, Adventure and Craft Rating Minimum, Adventure and Craft Rating Maximum *Numbers beside requirements in the properties window have brackets around the numbers for clarity, and commas are inserted between requirements - it was not consistent */chatjoin should now work with passwords. To create a channel with a password, use /chatjoin channel password. To join an existing channel, use /chatjoin channel. If a password is required, you will be prompted. You can use /chatjoin channel password to skip the prompt. The password will be cached so you don't have to re-enter the password when logging in again. The password will be un-cached if you leave the channel, are kicked, or the channel's password has changed since you logged out. *Changed error message when computer doesn't meet minimum specs so that it refers to Istaria instead of Horizons *Prevent the client from inserting the character's name when it sends emote message to the server. *MSG.ChatGroup?.Join event fixed so a tutorial can be developed to teach about chat. *Inventory window and selfstatus window will report both bulk and stack counts in the tooltip in all cases. *Map window changes - hide controls (minimap) and rotating character and group member icons *Further fixes for playing of sounds for "battlephrase" sounds, level up music and fade in / out of sound. *Added checks for if we're skipping-tutorials to various tutorial triggers so that tutorial windows don't popup once skipped. *Added support for accented character in chat messages. *Various fixes to improve the placement of terrain clutter, but position on ground and alignment to ground. *Was set to use higher quality models. Old versions used current quality setting, and then lowest quality setting. Now uses currently quality setting, and then one level lower. For example, if a model had LOD 1->4, then that means if LOD was set to 1 (highest), it would swap between 1 and 4. Good for memory - poor for visual. Will now use current LOD -> current LOD -1. In the example above, it would swap between 1 and 2. *Removed references to plot bid because we're not doing those. *Fixes for crash on load when quest information didn't contain dVisibleStates information for quest notifications *Fixes for crash on load - related to terrain clutter changes *Further path fixes for various systems and fix for eula not loading because code referred to EULA.txt but file is eula.txt *URL linking to web pages fixed. If running in windowed mode, will open a browser, otherwise, displays message that player needs to be running in browser *Satyr model for head02 displays correctly at low LOD level. *Crash fixes related to previous clutter release *Crash fix for logging prints related to playing defensive animations *Added test of NPC highlight so that highlight is removed after talking with NPC. *Correction to loot windows opening / take all feature. *Quest journal steps should only expand if you manually expand them, not when getting a new quest. *Terrain crash fixes *Corrected 'NULL pointer exception' during the game, more often when fighting with mob or teleportation, because of the attempts to appeal to non-existent font, I have fixed it and added initialization of the font to AddfloatingCombatString? *Clean up clutter associated to terrain when terrain is unloaded *Character search window is, by default, sorted by name *Added UI checks in character creation window to ensure UI is initialized, avoiding potential crash. *Updated the dragon icon in the default map window so that it is more clear to see *If map path is incorrect in config, displays error message with instructions - applies to people using custom map packs *Ensure teleport window is sorted properly *Enhance delete structure message so it lists structures it is going to delete *Clutter is applied off the terrain texture *Resource gathering system updated to better detect position when gathering resources. *Combat system updated to better detect position when entering combat. *For null school being displayed for item restriction *No more "not sending message to server" when clicking silo (if developer = false) *Various UI windows sorting by number instead of alpha fixed *Fixed problem with disappearing blob shadows. *Prevent crash on shutdown because of long feedback message MAINTENANCE: *Removed Clear World Object Cache (launcher clears the cache) *Added various sanity checks for existing objects. *Changed loading timeout to 2 minutes from 5 minutes. *If name is in use, report "Name in Use" instead of "Unacceptable Name" OPTIMIZATIONS: *Moved adding of clutterSquares into a separate function, created a function for calculating in what speheres to add clutters, and removed clutterSquares sorting. *Removed object fade-in code since it doesn't work at all, but does delay object display until fade-in is 'complete'. *Empty the server request queue for terrain when terrain is unloaded. Launcher Update: FEATURES: *Start of Mac support for launcher / Istaria (through Wine) *New option to Not Close Launcher after clicking play. FIXES: *If disable patch has been selected when clicking Factory default, Disable Patch should be cleared as Full Scan is ticked in Factory default. *Update Create Character to Check Chars on Account. *Revise Launcher Strategy for Detecting Launcher Update. *Password Storage for developers. Category:Client Updates